


Independent Together

by GlitterGummy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Fathers, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambrose Osborn is a garbage human being, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Physical Abuse, Platonic Goblinborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy
Summary: Goblin has always been with Norman, even from birth before he could comprehend it. Yes, Gobby is never leaving.But when Norman is a lone child growing up under an abusive alcoholic father, that little gremlin becomes his only saving grace.
Relationships: Goblinborn - Relationship, Green Goblin/Norman Osborn
Kudos: 5





	Independent Together

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentioned Physical Abuse
> 
> Hey ya'll! Here's a new flavor I thought of and just wrote this out during the night!
> 
> It's something pretty different but I hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think in the comments!! Thanks!

Norman toddled off on his feet, hugging his care bear close as he hyperventilated and burst into his room, tears abound in his eyes but refusing to fall as he came to kneel at the foot of his rocking chair in the corner of his room, panting and sniffing as the door to his room closed.

The frightened little boy shut his eyes, finding it hard to breathe as snot dripped from his nose as his tears didn’t listen and ran down his face.

It wouldn’t be for long as two ghostly green hands reached down and picked up the boy to set in the figures lap, snuggling him close as a booted foot rocked the chair, petting through his red curls.

A finger to lips as Goblin hushed the boy, letting him and watching him suddenly collapse and cuddle close to sob, muting it in Gobby’s chest as the monstrous looking apparition tended to him.

{It’s alright, Normie. I’m here, my baby boy...}

He picked him up in his arms to snuggle over his shoulder, licking away his tears as Norman’s face had turned bright red and his tears kept falling, clutching his bear closer.

Gobby smooched his forehead and slowly Norman began to calm down, sucking on the ear of his plush as Gobby smiled and got a tissue to wipe away any snot and drool left on his face.

{There’s my beautiful freckled bumblebee~ What happened, dear?}

Norman looked off, chewing on the bears ear as he felt he would get in trouble. But everything was safe with his Goblin. His best and imaginary friend.

“D-Daddy y-y-yelled again a-and h-he hit M-Mommy...”

Gobby frowned with sigh, hugging his head close to his chest.

{That’s no good. I’m glad you’re here with me. I will always protect my little Normie, won’t I?}

Norman nodded, his tummy grumbling as Goblin got up to take him to his bed, pulling out some stashed food for him, a bag of goldfish crackers and some apple sauce. He didn’t get to eat sometimes when punished but Gobby made sure he was fed regardless of what Ambrose thought.

To him, Gobby didn’t even exist.

He opened the bag and peeled open the applesauce with a tiny plastic spoon, letting the boy eat as he cherished the little snacks.

A clawed hand rubbing his cheek, nuzzling noses with him as he giggled weakly with a sniff.

{You know I’ll always protect you, right, my darling?}

Norman nodded, chewing on the spoon lightly to scoop up more apple sauce.

“I-I j-just w-want Mommy and D-Daddy to g-get along, G-Gobby...”

He nodded, moving to hold both of his hands as he held the spoon in his mouth, ears cupping forward.

{A day will come where everything will change, pumpkin. I promise you that. Now, let’s finish up and get into your jammies, huh?}

Norman nodded, smiling and feeling protected by Gobby.

If anything would keep Ambrose away, it would be Gobby.

Norman finished up to put the trash in a bag to put under his bed, needing to get rid of it by himself so Ambrose wouldn’t find it through the trash as Gobby helped him into his footie pajamas, kissing his head as he laid in bed, hugging him close on his chest and playing with his hands as his carebear was held close.

Norman yawned as Gobby echoed it back, showing all of his sharp teeth and forked tongue curling as Norman giggled again, booping his nose with his palm.

“S-Silly Gobby!”

Gobby stuck out his tongue, grinning.

{Silly Normie~}

Those two were so close and nobody would be able to desperate them, not even Ambrose.


End file.
